Amargo silêncio
by The Cissy Black
Summary: Quando duas pessoas percebem o que sentem, a vida pode se tornar surpreendente. Reviews please


**Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem.  
AVISO:**Fanfic "Rated: Mature", não recomendada para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria (apesar de não aparecer em todos os capítulos).

**Beta reader**: WynterRavenheart.

* * *

O ano novo havia começado há poucas horas e o trio de ouro de Hogwarts observava o jardim da Toca com aparente felicidade, a guerra havia terminado, mas restava a saudade de pessoas que, nos anos anteriores, estavam ali com eles, rindo. Pessoas que nunca mais veriam.

Seus olhares pareciam perdidos, seus corpos estavam ali, mas de alguma maneira, suas mentes viajavam por locais longínquos naquele momento. Suas almas estavam visitando pessoas queridas, pessoas que haviam perdido.

De repente, escutaram a Sra. Weasley chamando-os, entraram apressadamente na casa para poderem descansar. Harry foi para o quarto de Rony, Hermione para o de Ginny. E o silêncio se instalou na casa minutos depois, a calmaria fez com que dormissem em paz, como há muito tempo não faziam.

Na manhã seguinte, a garota com volumosos cabelos castanhos levantou bem cedo. O céu ainda estava acinzentado e o frio continuava a envolvê-la completamente. Ginny despertou logo em seguida, ela tinha que sair logo, iria com a mãe resolver alguns problemas, e assim o fizeram. Logo depois, os garotos acordaram, eles três tomaram café e resolveram ir ao Beco Diagonal.

Ao pisarem na loja dos gêmeos, ou o que sobrou dela pelo menos, sorriram abertamente ao encontrarem Jorge no interior da loja.

- E aí, Rony! Oi Harry! Tudo bem, Mione? – falou o ruivo alegremente.

- É bom te ver assim, feliz, principalmente depois de tudo que aconteceu, né? – comentou Rony, sem notar que estava sendo um trasgo, como sempre.

O irmão mais velho deixou um sorriso amarelo brotar na face, mas não disse nada, ignorando o comentário de Ronald, ao mesmo momento em que Harry fuzilara o ruivo mais novo com os olhos, então os quatro começaram a caminhar pelo lugar, observando as criações atentamente, olhando para alguns objetos estranhos e extremamente coloridos, olhando de um lado para o outro a todo momento, se surpreendendo com tamanha criatividade que corria nas veias do, antes, sapeca grifinório.

Então, a porta abriu suavemente e a única que viu quem adentrava a loja foi a jovem Granger, que arregalou os olhos ao notar quem era.

Os cabelos loiros dele já não estavam mais penteados para trás, a rebeldia dos seus fios que aparecera depois de tantos anos o fazia parecer mais velho, e por culpa do frio, seus lábios estavam arroxeados. Seu caminhar continuava firme e calmo, mas o brilho de seus olhos já não era mais o mesmo.

- Boa tarde, Malfoy. – disse Jorge, encarando o garoto.

- Olá, Weasley. – respondeu o outro, sem arrogância, mantendo sua voz educada, algo jamais visto direcionado a um Weasley, traidor do sangue ou a qualquer 'sangue ruim'.

Em seguida, os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela, naquele mesmo instante, a porta abriu violentamente, culpa do vento forte daquele dia. Hermione tremeu, como se um raio tivesse caído em seu corpo, mas se recompôs logo depois, deixando o corpo totalmente ereto, séria.

- Parece que esse tempo frio nunca mais irá embora. – cochichou para si mesma, com uma expressão um pouco preocupada, que acabara de se apropriar de sua face.

- Olá, Granger. – sussurrou o sonserino, sem ironias ou desdém na voz, enquanto passava por ela, e naquele momento os corredores pareciam pequenos demais para a jovem.

- Resolveu sair do seu palácio arruinado, Malfoy? – perguntou ela, maldosamente.

O loiro sorriu friamente e foi ver alguns objetos num corredor que ficasse longe o bastante dela, e quase que instantaneamente, Harry e Rony apareceram do lado da morena, que olhou para ambos e ficou menos tensa.

- Ah! Onde diabos vocês estavam? – Hermione perguntou baixinho, mas claro o bastante para eles perceberem a irritação em sua voz.

- O que deu nela? – resmungou Ronald para Harry, confuso.

Mas Harry ignorou a situação e pousou os olhos em Draco Malfoy, afinal, não era comum vê-lo andando pelo Beco a plena luz do dia, mais incomum ainda, dentro da loja dos Gêmeos. O Escolhido ficou encarando o loiro por algum tempo, até que escutou os amigos chamando-o para poderem ir embora.

Logo que escutou os outros chamando-o, foi para junto deles se despedir de Jorge. Um segundo depois, estavam aparatando para a Toca.

- O que a doninha estava fazendo na Gemialidades Weasley? – perguntou Rony, demonstrando inquietação, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, logo depois de chegarem à Toca.

- Não sei o que ele estava fazendo, mas com certeza não era nada de bom. Ele tinha algum motivo para estar ali, com certeza não apenas para fazer compras ou ver as pessoas. – respondeu Harry, um tanto quanto aborrecido.

- Que tal esquecermos o Malfoy? – finalmente Hermione falara algo, finalizando o assunto rapidamente.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, cada um entretido em seu próprio pensamento. Porém, sem perceberem, Ginny chegou e foi correndo abraçá-los, tendo demorado mais tempo enquanto falava com o namorado.

A ruiva e o garoto que sobreviveu saíram em direção do jardim, afinal, não curtiam um momento a sós há algum tempo, e ao saírem, deixaram Mione e Ron sozinhos.

- Mi, eu acho que temos que conversar, falar sobre nós. – começou o ruivo, com a voz embargada.

- Pode falar. – a morena respondeu, calmamente.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, quando Ronald aproveitou para respirar fundo.

- Certo, eu acho que o nosso namoro não é mais o mesmo... – ele sussurrava, enquanto tentava a todo custo aumentar o volume da voz.

Mione o encarava, extremamente compenetrada nas palavras que estava escutando.

- Bem, para resumir tudo, eu acho que devíamos voltar a sermos somente amigos. – continuou ele, nervoso – Fala alguma coisa, por favor. – disse, terminando de falar o que precisava, o que há alguns dias estava entalado em sua garganta.

De repente, Hermione sentiu o ar faltar, viu o chão sumir debaixo dos seus pés, fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente, mergulhando no profundo mar azul que os olhos dele haviam se transformado, então, ela sorriu perspicazmente.

- Talvez você não esteja satisfeito com o nosso relacionamento porque anda comparando o que temos com o que aconteceu entre você e a Brown há alguns anos! – Ao proferir a última palavra, a morena percebeu que estava de pé, gritando mais do que devia. – E, sabe, talvez você só queira alguém que beije você sem esperar nada em troca, igualzinho o que vocês tinham!

Harry e Ginny haviam corrido para a sala para ver o que estava ocorrendo, afinal, não era muito comum verem a amiga furiosa. E eles olhavam dela para o ruivo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. E ficaram olhando de um para o outro, até que Mione disse que precisava ir resolver algumas coisas.

Tentaram convencer a amiga de ficar, mas sabiam que ela precisava de algum tempo sozinha, eles sabiam que Rony, mais cedo ou mais tarde, terminaria o namoro, não entendiam, mas já haviam notado que algo não estava bem com ele quando ele estava com a morena. Além disso, sabiam também que, naquele exato momento, ela precisava de um tempo sem a presença deles ou de Ron.

Ela aparatou em um bar bruxo, localizado num bairro nobre de Londres, pensara naquele lugar, pois era, ao mesmo tempo, um local calmo e aconchegante.

- Por favor, duas doses de firewhisky. – pediu gentilmente ao barman, que a atendeu prontamente.

- Ora, ora, quem diria que a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts bebe firewhisky... – a voz arrastada identificara seu dono, e logo depois de escutar a última palavra, ela virou-se para encará-lo.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – ela perguntou friamente para o jovem ao seu lado, tentando reproduzir em sua fala o modo que o loiro falava sem fazer nenhum esforço.

Seus olhos ficaram conectados por alguns segundos, até que ela voltou a olhar seu copo e ao fechar os olhos delicadamente, bebeu todo o conteúdo que estava a alguns segundos, dentro daquele pedaço de vidro.

Em seguida, ela voltou a observar o loiro, olhou-o de baixo para cima e um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. A morena balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse querendo afastar um pensamento ruim e então, suspirou com certa tristeza.

- Você esta com uma cara péssima, sangue-ruim. – comentou o rapaz, e o sorriso no canto dos lábios dele permanecia ali desde que ela o olhara de baixo para cima.

De repente, Hermione ficou com uma expressão misteriosa, virou-se para o barman, sorrindo mais do que o necessário.

- Mais uma dose de firewhisky, por favor, para fechar essa porcaria de noite com chave de ouro. – falou, rindo de si mesma.

Sua bebida estava em sua mão, e antes que pudesse pensar, virou o copo e tomou tudo de uma vez, levantou em seguida, olhou para o herdeiro dos Malfoy, que mantinha o maldito sorriso no canto dos lábios, fez uma reverência com ironia para ele e aparatou em seguida.

O jovem ficou olhando para o local onde ela estava segundos antes e riu, ela era louca, além de ser uma sabe-tudo irritante e bêbada, então, aparatou para a mansão, cansado e irritado, precisava ter, finalmente, uma boa noite de sono.


End file.
